


Rubbing Away All The Bad Knots - Tantalizing.

by Renasy



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Bottom!Shepard, DLC: citadel, I really tried..., I tried to make porn, M/M, Oily massage, Smut, Top!Kaidan, homoerotic, slight biotic massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renasy/pseuds/Renasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard and Kaidan are passing the night together. They decided to watch a movie and eat some slice of pizzas. <br/>However, the night doesn't go as they planned. Shepard's back kind of "pop" and it's hurting him like hell! <br/>Kaidan offers him an oily massage to loosen all his bad knots. </p><p>But..., he can't do his work properly, with Shepard moaning under him !!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rubbing Away All The Bad Knots - Tantalizing.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if you evernoticed, but in the game, Shepard always fall on his back,  
> and I always cringe, thinking, doesn't that hurt Shepard ? One day, you will stay on the floor !  
> So, here, a fanfic, where he get pampered, because I love Shepard being pampered.  
> A good and steamy massage for sore back, yes!  
> Customize Shepard : Jay Shepard.  
> \- - -  
> Ps. I apologize for any grammar mistakes, english not being my first language.

Shepard’s body was aching, and not in the good way.  
And, when he lowered his back to prevent a plastic bowl to fall on the floor, something cracked.  
He cringed and gripped the small of his back.

"Ow ow, what the hell!? That hurts."

 After all these times as he crashed loudly on his back, hands or ass in missions, he knew one day his synthetic body would remind him, that he was still… Half-human.   
But, he really didn’t expect it to be in the kitchen while doing popcorn. That was the corns that were supposed to pop out and not his skull.

"What’s going on?" Kaidan asked while putting on a grey shirt. His hair was dampened because of the hot shower he took earlier. He was bare feet and stared intently at Jay with a concerned and affectionate's expression on his face.

"N-nothing. Everything"s fine."

Kaidan relaxed his face, and was even in good mood.  
He chuckled and asked "Are you sure? Seems like you hurt yourself. Getting old, Shepard, huh?"

Shepard grunted painfully. Actually, he was trying to smile but failed miserably. He put the empty bowl on the table and tried to act naturally, but Kaidan stepped closer and noticed all the popcorn on the floor. The younger man shifted awkwardly and bite nervously his pouty lips, preparing himself for the future and tempestious grudge.

3..., 2..., 1.

"Shepard." Growled softly the older man.

"Really, Kaidan, it’s nothing."

"Did you again bump on the table?"

"R-r…, no."

Ah, unable to lie to his lover. Of course, he would avoid a sensitive subject, but lying? Not really, he always felt like it was a betrayal.

"Straight answer." Kaidan ordered sharply.

"I may have hurt my back." He said automatically. Wow, what kind of space magic was that? Without effort, Kaidan had his answer on a golden plate.

"Since when?" The biotic asked with a perplexed face.

"Month ago." He dutifully answered.

"Shepard! You know you have to tell me if anything is going wrong with your body!" His voice was colored with scold and fear.

"I know! Okay? It started today!  Wasn’t so painful, earlier! I may have sleep in the wrong position. No need to call Miranda". He rose sightly his voice.

Yes, if anything was about to get wrong with his body, Kaidan Alenko had to immediately to call Miranda Lawson, and Jay Shepard hated that. He hated to be examined.

"Is it only your back?"

"Ac-tually…. All my muscles are sore…. The day before yesterday, I accepted a stupid challenge from James, 172 pull up." He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Alright, let’s get you on bed. I’ll give a good and long massage."

"What?"

"Yes, you heard me, Commander. Now get your ass upstairs! I’ll clean the kitchen. Don’t worry about it."

"This is totally ridiculous, I’m fine." He muttered, but yet, he left the kitchen and climbed up the stairs.

 

* * *

Kaidan took a broom, a bag and ditched the wasted popcorn in the garbage. The homemade in extremis burned pizza they bake together - never let Shepard do that part again - returned in the oven, and the laggers in the fridge. Then, the movie they were supposed to watch _Fleet And Flotilla_. No! Don’t even question him about that. He didn't even know why Shepard choose it. Would be for another time.

He climbed up the stairs and headed straight forward to the bedroom. The light was on and Shepard was sitting on the bed, flipping through a magazine with a sour face. He stirred his attention away of the papers and pushed them away, crossing his arms. "So?"

"Don’t be like that Shepard, I’ll help you to relax. Your muscles are certainly strained. Now, get naked."

He frowned with astonishment.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say? How about a no."

"I cannot massage you properly, if you wear your clothes, silly." He said with tenderness. "They will get dirty with the ointment, take your time, I’m gonna get the oil."

After he said so, he disappeared in the bathroom for a few minutes.

Reluctantly, Shepard unbuckled his belt and slide half-away his trousers.  
Kaidan reappeared in the room with a steamy bowl of water, put it on the night table, smiled at Shepard and then left the room, saying he had forgot something.

He really tried to take off all by himself his clothes, but he got stuck in it and cursed softly, he felt like an old man.  
Closing his eyes, he puffed a long suffering sigh and when he opened them back, the light was dimmed, and a strange scent was filling the room.

"What, the hell!?"

"Providing a good mood in the room. Just lay there and enjoy yourself."

"Was it really necessary?" Shepard asked while watching Kaidan liting candles.

"Not really." He chortled, sat on the bed, and kissed Shepard’s cheek. Few second later, he was already helping the Commander to take off his clothes.

"Thanks."

"You’re welcome."

Kaidan put a chaste kiss on his lover's mouth. Then, his innocent smile turned into a gleeful one, spreading on his whole face. He called out sweetly Shepard and snapped his waistband. _PAF!_  
Shepard yelped in surprise. "W-what? Don’t tell me my briefs too?"

"Yep."

He growled and took off painfully his underwear under Kaidan’s gaze.

"Happy?" He asked with an annoyed expression, throwing away his underwear.

"Not yet. On your stomach!"

"You’re enjoying that, don’t you?"

"A little~"

 

As he executed himself, he sprawled down without shame on his stomach, bare ass and puckered hole in view. Kaidan huffed and closed Shepard legs while covering his butt with a warm cloth making sigh with heart content the man. Then, he coated his hands with a slick oil and started by the blade of his shoulders. The younger man jerked and said softly, "cold."

The L2 replied with a chuckle and whispered in Shepard’s ears:  
  
"Don’t worry; it will get hotter and sweaty later."  
  
"That’s sound pervert, Kaidan." He muffled on the pillow.  
  
"Really?" Asked with a false innocence the man.

 

* * *

Kaidan rubbed softly the blades, making little circles. Sometimes, several pressures were made with the tips of his fingers. Jay moaned softly, whispering.  "Yes, there, just there."

He coated his hands again with the honey oil and smeared the body, “kneading” sweetly the skin.  
Occasionally, one or two fingers would reached over the neck, almost at the bottom line of his back head making him cry of pleasure.

Then, Kaidan's hands slide back, following the spinal column. Attacking restlessly around this area and sending sweet numbness through Shepard’s shuddering body.  
  
Shepard was overwhelmed and didn't care how much his sentences sounded so wrong "Yes. Lower. Harder. Don't be ...shy."   
Kaidan almost choked and made a strangled noise. Repeating himself to concentrate on what he was doing.

And then, the sentinel was dangerously approaching Shepard's big ridge. Right in the middle, was one of Jay's erogenous zone. Shepard closed firmly his eyes and bit his lips, trying to suppress another moan. Clutching the sheet, curling his toes and lifting without thinking his butt, he was panting. Kaidan pushed him back onto the bed with the heel of his hand and patted his back.

"You’re like a cat, Shepard." The older man chuckled soflty. "Meow for me?"

"Sh…ut up."

Kaidan knead again the ridge and a wave of blissfulness spread into his spine and awkwardly into his cock.  
It was a mix of pain and pleasant aching, making him whimper.

"Higher" He managed to word.  
Kaidan complied and rubbed his arms.

 _Sigh_. He caught back his breath and was back to good feelings and not arousing one.

His lover took one arm and stretched it out, pulling it by behind.  
He swore he could feel all the bad knots loosening and vanishing away from his body. Kaidan was turning him into a puddle of nothing yearning for more touch with his skillful hands.

  
"Where did you learn that?"  
  
"Massage? Biotic camp, too."

"Really? What you didn’t learn there." He asked with an amused tone.

"All the nerves are connected with the brain. Sometimes, massaging only the temples are not enough. Need to learn some trick to help the body to relax and kill headache."

"I see... Then, keep going on, Major. You are doing good."  
  
"Aye aye Commander." He laughed.

  
Shepard enjoyed to hear his lover laughing so openly. It was safety. Signaling everything was okay for him, for them. 

However, this peaceful state was quickly replaced by an accelerating pulse of his heart as Kaidan returned on his erogenous zone.

 "W-wait, you've alre-AHN!"

Suddenly, Kaidan sent a biotic energy on his sensitive skin.  Jay jolted, lifted his head, and opened widely his mouth and eyes. Now, the gates were opened. No more control of himself. A lot of lewd noises and harsh breath were rolling out of his trembling and slutty tongue, echoing into the whole room. Loud moans, sheet gripped tightly until his knuckles turned white. The sensitive skin was tingling, it was unbearable, a tear even rolled down of his eyes.

"Damn…. Shepard…" Kaidan huffed under the spectacle drawing in front of his eyes.

His head was spinning. His cock aching, and the urge to furiously stroke it happened. He didn’t even know in which moment, he was flipped onto his back, legs spread and bent on himself with Kaidan abusing and fingering his hole. He almost fainted.

 

* * *

 Sticky, slicky and sweaty body were rutting on each other. Lips grazed and tracing heat line of saliva on bodies, tongue dancing and fighting for dominance, wrists forcefully lift on top of the head, chest raising and falling heavily, eyes blow widely, lustful thoughts and lewd words were filling the dim room. Everything was naught.

Shepard hole greedily swallowed Kaidan’s length, long and hot thrusts were burning and itching sweetly his inside. He pushed back his head, licking his feverish lips, and let his sweaty neck in the grip of wriggling tongue.

Kaidan kissed and nibbled his lover, smile spreading onto his face. He loved these pouty lips, pleasurable. He enjoyed it when Shepard licked slowly and sensuously his lips, while staring down at him. Soon afterwards, he put two fingers in Shepard’s mouth, the younger soldier complied and nursed it obediently: thin drools leaking out of his mouth.

Quickly, the slow pace accelerated. Hot. Hotter, combusting all his good buttons. Indecent noises from Kaidan’s cock pounding in his abused and pleased twitching hole could be heard.

Shepard chased away the fingers, and reached for Kaidan’s buttock, grabbing it. They were firm and muscled, gosh, he loved them. He tried to caress the hole of the man, making Kaidan hum appreciatively and slowed down. He let Shepard fingered him.

Then, he plunged the middle of his finger in Kaidan's ass, it was an awkward and painful position, so he didn't insist. He then, pushed harder his ass towards him, wanting to be impaled by the oily stick. Heat coiling in his belly went down to his groin, he petted his neglected penis, _hmmm!_   An happy growl escaped of his throat, followed by groan: _spurt! Spurt!_

Hot and sticky juice exploded in his hand and flooded down on his stomach. Kaidan slapped Shepard’s ass - _ah!_ \- and pinched harder one of his nipple, making the man scream pleasurably and arch his body. He pushed harder and harder, making almost his CO bumping his head into the headboard. The mattress squeaked noisily, the bed rattled and knocked on the wall.

Then, the electric release, Kaidan groaned loudly and grabbed forcefully Jay’s hips and leg to steady himself.

 

* * *

_Phew!_ Exhausting body falling on exhausting body. Quick breath slowing down, tips of finger caressing hot and sweaty cheeks.  
  
"What was that? You literally and completely fucked me, Kaidan." Shepard said out of breath, caressing or more like: sneakily smearing his juice on Kaidan's back.  
"Sorry….You were too damn tantalizing. Damn, I’ve just wanted to massage you, but you were… so vulnerable and…I."

He chuckled and blushed. "...Ended up rubbing your insides. I lost my mind, sorry, Shepard."  
  
"Hey, don’t apologize. It was damn… good. The only things, we need there, is a good and cold beer right in my...," He licked his lips. "...and your throat."   
  
"I’m gonna grab some in the kitchen, stay there."  
  
"Don’t worry, I can’t walk anymore."

Kaidan kissed his forehead, and took off his cock from Shepard’s hole who moaned softly.  
He turned on the light, and the spectacle in front of his eyes was a pretty mess. The bed was wet and sticky from oil and… you know what.  
  
Shepard’s skin was red and still lewd from the intercourse, his eyes were unfocused, still regaining his composure. When he was this way, it was easy to cuddle him and making him say cute and cheesy lines. And then… Kaidan felt his cock twitching again, when he ogled the sticky milk making his path out of the puffy and brownish hole of his boyfriend.

"I think we really need something cold, awfully icy. You're making me crazy Shepard."  
  


And then he went downstairs and took out beers, with some homemade pizza for both of them.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I did onomatopoeia....spurt! spurt! *facepalm*  
> Now I can dig my hole, and bury myself, this thing was haunting me since yesterday morning.  
> Renasy is french, trying to do her best in english. Review ? Kudo me ?
> 
> Another work from me: http://archiveofourown.org/works/740846


End file.
